


Kinktober Day 12: Lapdance w/Bucky Barnes

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Use Of Dog Tags, Lapdance, Military AU, a little fluff at the end, female orgasm, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Bucky Barnes ships out tomorrow, and you make sure he leaves with a smile on his face.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 53





	Kinktober Day 12: Lapdance w/Bucky Barnes

You’d spotted them the moment they entered the club. Soldiers to a dancer was like blood to a hound. It was a shitty little town, save for the military base just on the outskirts. Without those soldiers, you’d be eating canned peaches for dinner most nights.

You adjusted your sheer, black bralette, pulled your matching panties up high to showcase the curve of your ass perfectly. Sauntering over, hips swaying from side to side a little more than necessary, you painted on your best seductive smirk.

“Evenin’ boys,” you drawled, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth for effect when they turned to face you.

You knew the largest of the three; you’d spent many a night grinding down on those thick thighs and teasing the blonde, and you’d do it again in a heartbeat. But it wasn’t him you wanted tonight, and as luck would have it…

“Hey sweetheart, could you do me a favour?” He asked, reaching in his pocket for his wallet and pulling out a crisp one-hundred-dollar bill. “Show my buddy here a good time? We’re being deployed tomorrow.”

He winked at you then, knowing that you’d understand him perfectly.

“Of course, Captain Rogers.”

You held your hand out to him; the beautiful man leant against the bar with a beer in hand and a coy smile on his face. Fuck, he looked good tonight. He always looked good.

Dressed in smart blue jeans and a long sleeved, black button down, he was without a doubt the only man you had any desire to dance for in that moment.

“Steve, c’mon man,” he grumbled, shaking his head and his cheeks reddening with embarrassment as he sipped his beer.

You rested a hand on your hip, one hand still reaching out to the gorgeous brunette, amused by the situation unfolding in front of you. Tapping the toe of your stiletto against the floor, you tutted, pouting your glossy lips dramatically for his benefit.

“Well way to make a girl feel special, soldier.” You teased, the corner of your lips twitching up into a smirk.

He couldn’t help but admire the sight of you, all soft skin, and curves; and you couldn’t help but notice the way his adams apple bobbed in his throat when his cobalt gaze halted at your breasts. Gotcha.

You reached out, curling your hand around his and tugging lightly. It was all the encouragement he needed, downing what was left of the golden liquid in his glass for good measure.

You heard hoots of encouragement from his comrades, and you couldn’t help but giggle a little as you lead him to one of the private rooms, pushing the door open and gesturing for him to enter first.

You felt your tummy flutter when his bicep brushed against your shoulder. As shy as he may have been, you could see he was rock solid power beneath those clothes, and the thought of what he may have been packing down below made your pussy twitch.

“So, you gonna tell me your name sugar?” You purred, one hand resting against his chest pushing him down onto the crushed velvet couch behind him.

One hand on the back of the couch, you leant down over him, breasts heaving over the lace trim of your bralette. His eyes devoured your cleavage, his head falling back ever so slightly to take in your face.

The low lighting caught the metal of the dog tags resting beneath his slightly unbuttoned shirt, and you couldn’t help yourself. Reaching down, perfectly manicured nails dragging against his warm skin just so, you reached in and pulled them out.

“Sergeant Barnes, huh? I do love a man in uniform, so sexy…”

Letting them fall back to his chest, you rested your knees either side of his thighs, his arms outstretched across the back of the couch. Rolling your hips to the steady, thumping beat of the music drifting out of the speakers, you couldn’t help but smile at him; with each swipe of your panty covered crotch against the denim of his jeans, you could see his embarrassment begin to ebb away.

You stood upright between his legs, your fingertips tracing the curve of your hips as you reached around to undo the clasp on your bralette, gripping the cups to slow the reveal as the straps fell loosely around your shoulders.

“You teasin’ me, doll?” He drawled; all shyness dissipated. His tongue ran the length of his bottom lip and you felt your knees tremble just a little.

“It’s what I do best sugar.”

You let the bralette fall to your feet, your nipples peaking instantly. Caressing your breasts seductively, you swayed your hips from side to side slowly. You could have sworn his eyes darkened, jaw twitching and shuffling a little in his seat.

Your eyes fell from his face down to his crotch, the faint outline of his hardening cock making your pulse quicken.

Turning around, your back to him, you wiggled your ass at a torturously slow pace, looking back over your shoulder at his hungry gaze.

“You like what you see, Sergeant?” You purred, spreading your legs and bending over to touch your toes, your panties damp from the tension in the room.

“That’s one hell of an ass, doll.” He grunted, adjusting himself as his cock strained against the confines of his jeans.

Winding once, twice more for good measure, you sank to your knees, ass high in the air while you crawled back to him. Your fingernails raked up over his knees, his solid muscular thighs tensing beneath your touch.

“That’s one hell of a package.” You threw back, winking at him as your hands just missed his bulge, your fingers running beneath the black shirt and grazing across his taught abs.

The music picked up a little, bass washing over your body. Climbing back up gracefully and setting yourself in his lap, legs dangling over his thighs, your hand found his hair. It was so fucking soft, short but not too much so, tousled tresses tickling your palm.

Grinding your ass down onto him, his length pressed firmly up against you, you had an idea. A scandalous one, admittedly – but you couldn’t help yourself.

“Must get lonely out there in the desert, Sergeant.” you cooed, reaching for the tags around his neck once again.

He leant his head forward slightly, his hot breath fanning your nipples and making you shudder. You pulled them up over his head, dangling them on the tips of your fingers.

“Maybe I should give you something to remember me by, something to make those long, lonely nights a little easier…”

There was a naughty glint in your eye, his were full of confusion, his head cocked to the side as he smiled at you.

“Sounds nice, doll.” You leant back, breasts inches from his face. Pulling at the waistband of your flimsy panties, his eyes instantly locking onto the apex of your thighs, you let the tags fall from your fingertips. Cool metal hitting your sensitive flesh made you moan, and you snapped your panties back in place. “Real fucking nice.”

You straddled his thigh then, a filthy grunt escaping his throat as he felt how wet you were against him. Grinding down on to him, you threw caution to the wind, unable to stop yourself from crossing the line.

His hands came up to grip your waist, and you couldn’t bring yourself to stop him, looking down at him through thick, painted lashes and nodding.

“You are fucking soaked doll. You get this excited over all the guys?”

There was a hint of jealousy in his voice, and it only spurred you on further, winding your hips, undulating like a kitten on his lap. You could hear his tags clinking together in your panties, the sensation of chilled steel against your swollen clit sending little sparks of pleasure up your spine.

“So what if I do, Sergeant?”

You didn’t, but you teased him all the same, breath hitching in your throat as he raised the heel of his boot up off the ground, pressing himself firmly up against your lace covered cunt.

“What was that doll?” He goaded, one hand reaching around, gripping the hair at the nape of your neck just enough to make you whine with need.

The music drowned out the filthy words he whispered, his thigh vibrating up against your cunt as he rocked you. Back and forth, side to side.

Your fingertips gripped the collar of his shirt, intense white heat spreading throughout your stomach. You came apart while he held you there on his lap, his fingernails biting into the flesh of your waist.

Resting your forehead against his, breaths ragged and pulse returning to normal, you giggled. You simply couldn’t help it. The way he looked at you made you want tilt your head, just a little, just enough for your lips to feather against his.

But you didn’t – instead, sitting upright and reaching inside your ruined panties, hooking the tip of your finger around the chain, and pulling his drenched dog tags from between your legs. They were glistening with the result of your bone-wracking orgasm, and you almost sighed when you watched his tongue snake out between his lips just a little.

Hooking them back around his neck, securing them beneath his shirt, you pulled yourself together. Forcing yourself to your feet, you looked down at his thigh, cheeks hot with embarrassment when you spied the huge dark patch on his jeans.

“That’s hot as fuck doll, don’t you worry your pretty head about that.”

He winked at you then, walking towards the door. He stopped, looking back at you for just a moment, etching the features of your face into his memory. He smiled at you, a genuine smile, maybe a little sadness hiding in there somewhere too.

“I guess I’ll see ya in six months, huh?”

“Oh, you make sure you do Sergeant. I owe you one.”


End file.
